Reach for the stars
by EvantisAki
Summary: Do you like adventures? I love them! Not only adventures well I like comics and I also enjoy parkour! But my parents don't have to know this, and as the fact that I became ... a little different... Want to hear my story? About how I accidentally crossed all plans of my parents to make me a worthy citizen…


I am bored ... I am very bored! I am a great fighter for justice and peace in the whole world! I sit on this chair, behind this desk and listen to the tedious lecture about ancient Egypt. Dates, names, dates, dates, date, names, names, and so on to infinity! Does our teacher have any interesting stories in stock? Why drive absolutely unnecessary information about the numbers of the pharaohs and the times of their rule? Am I really at my thirteen should spend whole days at school? I look at our teacher, Mr. Barrington, and imagine myself accidentally throwing me in the far times of the pharaohs. The picture came out too not clear, the teacher was very distracting me!

So sometimes you want danger, adventure and loyal friends like comic book heroes, which I secretly decided to read before the end of a boring lesson. "Fantastic Four", just saved innocently affected people from imminent death, when suddenly they...

"Danni Fleming? I see you are so imbued with the history of ancient Egypt that you want to make a report on the excavations carried out in Giza." said Mr. Barrington with obvious sarcasm. "I hope to hear the smallest details of the expedition on the next lesson."

"Yes, sir," quietly mumble under the laughter of classmates. Hell, they laugh at me again.

How many times I try but could not make friends in the new school (the last one did not suit my parents with the level of education). Probably, I look too weird for others. I have strange hobbies like parkour or comic. Ordinary schoolchildren should go to parties, chat with friends and hang out in entertainment centers and much more...

Passing by the shop windows, I look at my reflection. The only beautiful feature in me is my hair, long, right up to the shoulder blades. I dress like all my peers, jeans, sneakers, white sweater (with Che Guevara) that has red sleeves. Having corrected my bag, I follow the usual road wondering how I should be with the report.

The road home is like a tunnel of calm between the first and second hell. If at school I was still barely able to control myself, then at home... My parents are very idealistic people. They consider the main thing in life: to work in the name of their country, and do not to cause inconvenience to other people. My father treats patients in a private clinic and hoped to continue his work in my face (but not wondering what I want). He boasted to everyone that his daughter would soon take his place as an expert of infectious diseases. My mother is a respectable housewife who watches over the house and raising children, correctly fulfilling all the powers assigned to her. Officially, right? Still would! In such family, where putting a book on the wrong place, you can lose a computer for a week! Willy-nilly you turn yourself into a robot!

"Welcome home Danni, go wash your hands well."

"And hello to you moms," I didn't hold back from sarcasm. Well she mustn't direct me to the bathroom every time! Oh, those habits about bacteria!

"Danni! How do you talk to your mother?" from the kitchen I heard the displeased voice of my father. "It seems that computer games, as well as the Internet, do not have a good influence on your development."

"You can deprive me for a week. But do not be surprised then where a bad mark on history comes from!" The main thing is to attack first, perhaps then the battle will be won over me.

"Hmm, in our times there do still libraries exist," he said and pleased with himself; after that "smart" remark returned to reading the newspaper. Yeah libraries, of cause…

"Great! Then today computer is my!" sounded behind. Oh here we go. This little and annoying "thing" is called my younger brother Jeffrey. "I just need to calculate some formulas."

"Well, as you like," my father said indifferently. Then he looked at me sternly, saying displeased: "And you, young lady, should go and wash your hands. How many times I told you do not spread microbes in the house."

In response, I could only go to the bathroom and slam the door. I know. I'm causing only more dissatisfaction of parents. However it is not for the first time.

My parents think that my younger brother is a "genius," unlike his older sister. Jeffrey is so good at mathematics, physics, and chemistry that they reminding each time for me of unique brother. As if something in me will change... By the way, Jeffrey is just obsessed with aliens, so he interested in all kinds of documentary information on the Internet, communicating with the same crazy UFO hunters.

As you see that is my strange family.

* * *

This weekend I spent in the local library resting from the custody of my parents. I have read various comics (only old numbers) and listened to music in the corner. Ho-ho-ho! Well I had a good time anyway. Oh, and I took the information for the report from the archives of the library, naturally in computers located in any similar institution. Looks like my parents still live in the past...

So, studying the excavations of the pyramids at Giza, I accidentally hooked on the publication of Daniel Jackson about his unusual theories appealing to the ideas of the extraterrestrial origin of the pyramids and the cultural unity of the ancient world. His articles were generally negatively received by colleagues representing academic science. The Internet is a kind of information dump, there may be information not only from scientific publications, but also many fantastic theories. Well, let it be! Very interestingly written! Although complicated so many references to other sources. Can he be as encyclopedia? Having read until the evening, I did not notice that it was time to close the library.

Father did not say a word at home, apparently the librarian called (the former patient of my father); he learned how I was doing. Therefore he didn't intend to torture me with interrogations, which is also good in one sense. However, this constant surveillance is pretty annoyed.

Frankly, I envy Jeffrey; he grew up since childhood without much parental supervision. For some reason it was to me, custody and upbringing surpassed all imaginable and inconceivable scales. The younger brother does what he wants. A new computer was bought not for me, but for him. He wanted a bicycle - they donated it. Yes, and he has much more friends, naturally without "filtering". Jeffrey always distinguished by his compliance with parents, and always, I emphasize, always got what he wanted.

Passing by the door I notice the rustling and gnashing from the side of the Jeffrey's room. There I saw how my younger bro was trying to construct some kind of strange "thing". I guess this is the latest new "ACA - 6" (Apparatus for Communication with Aliens, sixth version). The previous five experiments ended in failure and knocking out traffic jams in the transformer... I will go and turn off TV and computer from electrical outlets... After all, computer for me is the most holy thing...

* * *

I do not like school, I do not like the first lesson and I hate chips with mushrooms! The first lesson was biology, then Latin, and again biology. As I have already said, my parents wanted to give me a good education and wanted me to become a doctor. So, besides biology, I had to study other related subjects that were required for entering the profession chosen by my father.

At the end of the school day, I went home again. My life seemed so boring… day after day, school, study, home, and again school. That's why after reading comics; I wanted to try to jump through low barriers. Other activities did not seem so fun and ... dangerous. So, choosing old abandoned factories and warehouses, I learned a strange, at first glance, occupation. Over time, this hobby has taken first place in my life. Even ahead of the comics!

Today, having decided taking care of security (last time I almost caught by my classmates), I went to an abandoned hangar. There is an old military base, now the place should be empty, plus decently from the city, about an hour on a bicycle and you're there! I told my parents that I would stay in the school library until late, so for now I have a good chance to hone my skills.

"No Boundaries, Only Obstacles," I repeat to myself, looking at a new object. This place is better than nothing for training in passing obstacles! Properly distributing the force and speed of movement I cling to the net trying not to make any noise. Having easily jumped over the two-meter fence I jumped down. Gently landing like a Сatwoman! First need to inspect the building itself and whether there is security. God forbid if my parents find out. In that case I'm dead!

Unfortunately there were some people in the building. What a pity! I was hoping for a good training today. Hm… I wonder… What they are holding in that truck? And what is this huge square box? Oh ... Oops! Did I say that I grabbed some adventure? Looks like I found them, and in large quantities! People with guns do not promise anything good. Such sings all know even from the films. And people with strange boxes are doubly suspicious. Do they drug dealers?!

"Hey, little, do you know the bike about a curious girl?" someone very good-naturedly responded behind, putting the gun to my back. Mommies...

"What do you have Tris?" asked another huge pumped up "closet". In his hands he had the same rifle. "Is it spy?"

"No, only a curious little mouse," the evil guy laughed behind.

"Damn it, there were not enough witnesses yet! Where is Maurice? Let he erase hers memory, and at the same time check if that "thing" works with the P7J-989!" another bad guy said with smile on his face. To erase my memory?! What?! No-no-no! I disagree!

"But that "thing" is not yet verified, we don't really know how it works, sir," answered Tris, setting me down on one of the boxes, and doesn't giving way to an emergency retreat.

"Great, than just check it out now."

I was against it, very much against it! In that situation, I somehow did not think about if they were drug dealers, why didn't they kill me right away and decided to erase my memory? However the style of their clothing, they looked more like a military. But subsequent events did not push me to any other thoughts, except one: "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Maurice, what are you doing there? Did not hear the order of the commander?" shouted Tris, a man with glasses, bent over a white vessel. A strange thing resembled a statue from ancient Egypt. That's the only thing that I understand. Well Mr. Barrington can proud of me I'm not so stupid than he think.

"Now-now," muttered Maurice under his breath, tearing off the top carefully, "seems like a hidden cache. Let's see what... a-a-a-a!"

Tris and the second "closet" rushed to the aid of rolling on the floor to Maurice. Then more complicated, strange and terrible things began to happen. This "researcher" (scientist or god knows who) suddenly stand up and flashed his eyes! For some unknown to me reasons he drew his pistol and fired at his comrades!

Fear gripped me, could not even move. I could only look at this man in shock. The next moment he is directing the barrel of the gun at me. Well generally speaking I had no clever thoughts for heroism and other things in such situation; I did not even remember what need to do! Backing away, I fell through the scattered objects, and I heard the sound of a crashing jug. In the background I heard the expected shot. In the next instant, my neck was burned wildly, as if by fire.

Something wet. Touching my neck, still in a state of shock, I saw my hand in blood.

"That's all," the last thought flashed in mind. Trying to overcome fear I'm trying to roll over and get up. The next moment I feel something penetrate my mouth. I swallowed something?! Oh god! Is it a snake? Or what is it?

**"Actually, it's not "what". It's "who". Do you clearly understand little girl?"** said the voice in my head. W…what?!

**"I said "who". How much times I must to replay?"**

Hey! I'm not so stupid! I mean who the hell are you? And why am I hear your voice in my head?!

"You... it means you alive - Anuratti!" I heard a heavy voice behind; it's not like a man. Although he was not human at all! Why I know that?! Somebody tell me that it only a dream!

As if by magic my body began to move by itself. By itself! With clear movements, taking a pistol in my hands, I calmly shoot Maurice before he realizes that he will set his pistol on us. Us? What the heck?!

Thoughts were confused, I cannot understand where in my head another voice. The impression that my body and not only mine! Business... how to understand this? What does it mean so? Who are you? Anuratti? Call you Anuratti? Damn it out of my head! I don't like sharing my body with others you know! Did I just kill a man? He is bad? Save your people? From such Goa'uld? They are bad? Adventures? Wow-wow! Don't get in my thoughts!

"You will pay for your audacity Anuratti! Ra will punish you!" finally had time to say Maurice, or rather Goa'uld in the body of Maurice, before he left for another world. I mean he was dead now too. And I kill a man…

**"You do good thing. Do not worry he killed and slaved so many people that you can't even imagine."**

Oh thank you! Now I feel "better"! By the way about how my body feels…

The wound on my neck... wow, so I won't die? Well, this is very good news, I would say just wonderful! Fu-uf! What a nice day by practiced parkour... What is parkour? Here it is. Read it in my mind. Anyway you have already learned everything!

I observe how Anuratti with the help of my body began to quickly dial the code for the Stargate. As it turned out, not only he can use my knowledge, I can also receive information. There is one thing lying near the truck - Stargate, with it help you can travel around the Galaxy. Cool!

What are you doing? Do you dialing the code? Where? Call going? What does it mean to another world? How on another planet?! Hey! Wait buddy! Where are you going?! Wait! I have a biology exam tomorrow-w-w-w!


End file.
